Well-servicing pumps are often used in high fluidic pressure applications to service a pre-drilled oil well. Conventional well-servicing pumps typically include a power-end for driving the pump and a fluid-end for allowing reciprocation of pistons and fluid. The fluid-end includes at least one suction bore, at least one plunger bore, at least one discharge bore, and at least one valve cover bore that all converge at a common intersection or crossbore. The intersection can experience fluidic pressure in excess of 15,000 psi.